The present disclosure generally relates to processing input/output (“I/O”) data from Internet of Things (“IoT”) endpoint devices. As microprocessors have become more efficient, and network connectivity more prevalent, an ever increasing portion of goods on the market, both for commercial and consumer retail use, now have internet or intranet enabled capabilities and features. With ever growing capabilities and features, comes an increased demand for processor and memory resources on these IoT endpoint devices. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using virtualization in cloud based hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, virtual machines may be quickly launched to scale compute capacity as required by a particular task in virtualized cloud based hosting environments. Virtualization allows a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications. Virtual machines may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. There may be economies of scale in deploying hardware in a large scale. To attempt to maximize the usage of computer hardware through parallel processing using virtualization, it may be advantageous to maximize the compute density in a physical hosting environment through virtualization.